Osteoporosis is a malady which affects a large number particularly of women after menopause toward age 50, given that this malady can affect anyone at any age. It is characterized by a low bone mass and a deterioration of the bone tissue. These degradations lead to great risk of fractures, particularly of the hip, of the vertebral column and of the wrist.
Of course there exist a number of risk factors but this is not enough to determine the probability of a person fracturing an element of his skeleton given that there is no preliminary symptom.
This malady is widespread in the population and will increase because of particularly the sedentary lifestyle and the aging of the population.
However, the treatment of persons after fracture is very long and very costly because this involves long term care. The consequences are often serious because they lead to invalidism or even death of the patient.
Also, it is necessary to prevent this type of affliction but after determining the fracture risk, which is the only resort of the practitioner.
If it is possible to predict the risks, the practitioner then has treatments for hormonal therapy and by other pharmacological products such as calcitonin or biophosphenates, in addition to advice as to healthy lifestyle to attempt to avoid this affliction.
There are apparatuses to determine the bone density, called densitometers.
It has been thought that if the bone density were known, and compared with standard curves, the practitioner could then determine the risk and establish a suitable diagnosis and prescribe a satisfactory treatment.
This is what is done at present.